


Pet Star

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Smack and Pent chill out





	Pet Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is a request!  
> Hmu at train-whistles-at-night if u like it or smth

Smack flaps his arm loosely against Pent, "Pent, wake up." He gets a groan in response. "Wake up, we have stuff to do." Another groan.  
  
"Fine, we'll go grocery shopping without you." At this, Pent lifted her head up.   
  
"I wann' go groc'ry shoppin'" she slurred out. Smack held his hand out.  
  
"Then come on, get up so we can go."  
  
\---  
  
The trip was short, but nice. They bought a few necessities for the house, along with some snack foods. Pent, once done putting up the groceries, promptly plopped down on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
Smack raised an unseen eyebrow at her, "what're you doing?"  
  
She rolled her eyes like what she was doing was the most obvious thing in the entire world, "watching Pet Star." She sighed out. Smack shrugged, grabbing a bag of chips and plopping down beside her.   
  
He fumbled opening the bag, and Pent grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into her mouth before the bag was fully opened. Smack gave her a look and she shrugged. She was hungry.  
  
Smack shook his head and leaned back against her, eating his own chips as she rested her chin on top of his hair. "Comfy?" He asked, chuckling.   
  
"Very." She replied, closing her eyes.   
  
They both ended up falling asleep before the episode was over.


End file.
